


Lelouch of the Generation

by HeroicAlliance (JollyGoth)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Black Knights, Britannia, C.C - Freeform, F/M, Japan, Kallen - Freeform, Lelouch - Freeform, Suzaku - Freeform, United Federation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/HeroicAlliance
Summary: Code Geass follow up fanfic inspired by Batman the Animated Series, since Zero looks like Batman.
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia





	Lelouch of the Generation

Nunnally was doing a television broadcast to address the Holy Empire of Britannia. Cameras rolled as she began her address.

"My fellow Britannians." She began. "I am reorganizing Britannia as a constitutional monarchy with its first Prime Minister from the Britannian Labor Party, Mr. Arthur Cromwell."

The camera cut to Arthur Cromwell, a big stocky man with grey hair and a mustache with blue eyes and glasses wearing a black suit with a black vest, black tie and black fedora. Arthur began addressing the nation.

"My fellow Britannians, it is an honor to serve the Holy Empire of Britannia." Arthur said. "For years Britannia has been ruled by oppressive emperors and empresses who had unchecked power, but that changes now. As Prime Minister I will be the head of government, while Nunnally is the head of State." The people cheered.

"I would like to appoint my deputy Prime Minister from the settlement of Atlanta, please welcome Stefania Valentine." Stefania, a beautiful woman with black hair, dark red eyes, dark red lips, an eye catching red trench coat with a black shirt, red pants, black high heeled boots, and a stylish red wide brim hat with a black feather on top.

"Thank you, people of Britannia." Stefania said, taking to the stage. "My years as a District Attorney in Atlanta, Georgia have been magnificent. I have been prosecuting drug dealers, mobsters, thugs, and even some Yardies, Chinese Triads, Japanese Yakuza, and even some German biker gang members! Oh those Dark Angels are silly for thinking they can evade the Valentine, BUT THEY CAN'T!" Stefania laughed.

"Anyway, I hope to continue my responsibilities as a District Attorney while having the ceremonial role of deputy prime minister. Nunnally, back to you!" The camera cut back to Nunnally.

"Thanks, Stefania." Nunnally said. "That's all the time we have for today, I am Empress Nunnally, thank you and good night."

The next day, the Britannian Police was surrounding the street outside a high-rise apartment building. They were pointing guns at the building. Commissioner Daedalus, a man with brown hair, glasses, and a beard wearing a grey suit with a blue shirt and black tie, began speaking on the loudspeaker.

"Come out with your hands up!" Daedalus said. "You are completely surrounded!" Stefania came to check in on the action.

"Commissioner Daedalus, I presume?" Stefania asked.

"That is me." Daedalus answered. "We are rounding up these hooligans so they can be taught a lesson." Inside the window, a thug with a blonde mohawk and a black jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans was pointing a rocket launcher at Daedalus. The rocket launcher fell out of the thug's hand and onto the ground, being shot at by a gun held by Zero.

"Drop your weapons!" Zero said.

"Zero..." a white Britannian thug with short blue hair and teal eyes with a white and blue striped shirt and blue jean shorts with black shoes and a gold chain around his neck said, trembling with fear.

Zero picked up the thug and threw him on the ground. Zero went to the thug lieutenant, a white Britannian thing with dark red hair in a ponytail, red eyes, and was wearing a dark red leather jacket, white shirt, and blue jeans with brown boots.

"Tell your thugs to turn themselves in!" Lelouch said, using his Geass.

"Guys, let's turn ourselves in." The Lieutenant ordered.

"But the boss would be mad!" The thug with short blue hair said.

"I don't care, just turn yourselves in!" The Lieutenant told the people running the operation. The thugs walked out of the building, surrendering to the cops, the Lieutenant included.

"Cuff em!" Stefania ordered. Daedalus and the cops cuffed the criminals, loading them in the police escort trucks and taking them to jail.

"Hey Little Miss Barbie Doll, you should get back in the kitchen and make me a nice meal, because I am hungry for tearing you a new one." The Lieutenant said to Stefania. Stefania grabbed the Lieutenant's throat.

"What did you call me?" Stefania asked.

"Nothing, never mind." The lieutenant said.

"You called me Miss Barbie Doll." Stefania told the Lieutenant. "Is that how you address a lady, yet alone a lady in government?" The lieutenant was silent.

"Speak to the Deputy Prime Minister again and I will make you wish you were never alive." Stefania smiled her evil smile. Daedalus grabbed her hand.

"That's enough, Stefania!" Daedalus snapped. "You may have been a little rough, but we couldn't have done it without you, Stefania." Stefania laughed and blushed.

"Ha ha thank you!" Stefania chirped.

"Don't mention it." Daedalus said. "Listen, that high-rise was part of female crime boss Erin Jett's crime ring. She owns multiple assets across the city, so we should be alert."

Meanwhile, Erin Jett, a mob boss with blue hair, sunglasses, and a long leather blue coat and black high heeled boots was sitting in her chair at her desk watching the feed of the arrest from her laptop. She pulled a dagger out of her coat and stabbed the laptop screen.

"Stefania!" Erin shrieked. "She was the district attorney that prevented me from opening assets in Atlanta!"

"How do you know Stefania?" Her assistant, Andy Love, a white Britannian with black hair and eye makeup and a black shirt, black pants, and red tie said.

"Stefania and I go way back." Erin said. "It dates back to when we went to high school together in ninth grade. She was my lab partner in science, and always sat with me at the lunch table. I will never forget that fateful day when she was getting bullied by a bunch of dirty boys, she carried it on and threw me in the dumpster outside, and when I got out, the teacher sent me home to take a shower."

Lelouch was secretly hanging from the ceiling using a grappling hook. He was recording the footage from his phone without Erin noticing. Lelouch send the footage to the deputy Prime Minister. She called him.

"Thanks for sending me the footage, Zero." Stefania said.

"It seems that Erin is saying this from her chemical plant that specializes in a rare pink chemical that is imported from space." Lelouch said.

"Space." Stefania questioned. "That sounds interesting. I will be there shortly." Lelouch waited for Stefania to show up, and she did.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend Erin." Stefania taunted.

"If it isn't my old friend Stefania." Erin taunted.

"You wretched, no good bastard!" Stefania roared.

"YOU MISCHIEVOUS MORONIC ASSHOLE!" Erin shrieked. Erin punched Stefania, but she punched back. Stefania kicked Erin, but she kicked back. Erin went to her file cabinet and pulled out Stefania's file and ran with it.

"Come back with my file!" Stefania shouted. Lelouch followed Erin and Stefania into the alien chemical tanks. Stefania was in pursuit of Erin, and Lelouch was in pursuit of Stefania. Erin pulled out her pistol and shot the controls, sending an electric current, sending an electric current through the wires and into the alien chemicals. The chemicals spilled onto Stefania.

"STEFANIA!" Lelouch screamed.

At the Pendragon Hospital, Stefania had to undergo plastic surgery, but the scars and wounds were too much for the doctors to handle.

"Ok, it seems we are going to work a long time for this." The doctor said. The doctors continued on their work, but a pink light flashed in the distance, killing the doctors. The alien toxins gave her superhuman abilities that instantly healed her wounds. Her hair changed color from black to bloody red. She broke out of the hospital like a badass as "The Master" Code Geass OST played in the background.

"Impossible!" The doctors said. "But how!"

"Stefania, you need to rest!" A female doctor said.

"I am not Stefania...I AM CHERRY!" The doctors and nurses were shocked. "HEAR ME ROAR!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the two part episode "Two Face" when I was writing this, so that is where I got the idea from.


End file.
